Fernspähregiment 500
Fernspähregiment 500 (500th Long Range Scout Regiment) is an elite special forces military unit composed of special operations soldiers handpicked from the ranks of Germany's Reichswehr and organized under the Kommando Strategische Aufklärung (Special Reconnaissance Command) of the Streitkräftebasis. History The Regiment was formed in 2007 as the Fallschirmbattalion 500, as a Special Operations unit of the Preußische Landeswehr. In 2009 the unit was expanded and re-roled to a helicopter mounted air assault unit. In 2016, the unit was re-roled once more back to special operations. Selection & Basic Training Fernspähregiment 500 is open to Officers, NCO's and enlisited personnel of both sexes from the entire Reichswehr. All candidates undergo the same rigorous selection and training regime, with no "gender-normalisation". The selection process for the combat positions takes place at the Ausbildungszentrum für spezielle Operationen (Special Operations Training Centre) at Staufer-Kaserne in Pfullendorf and is divided into two phases: a three-week-long physical and psychological training regimen (normally having a 40% pass rate), and later, after a ten week preparation course, a three-month-long physical endurance phase (normally with a 8–10% pass rate). During latter phase, the AZSO use the Black Forest as their proving grounds for prospective operators. In this time, candidates must undergo a grueling 90-hour cross-country run, followed by a three-week Combat Survival Course. Continuation Training After two years of basic training, the aspiring operator is given Combat-ready status and is placed in one of the scout companies. There now follows, depending on assignment, a further one-year of specialization training in the fields of telecommunications , weapons , explosives - and military engineering , medical , mountain warfare and freefall parachuting and amphibious operations . A candidate may be expelled at any time during those three years if he/she is found to be below the required standard. During this period, the candidate may be able to participate in up to 20 courses at any number of schools and training institutions throughout Nordreich. During weapons training each future operator is trained on all current weapons. As part of the training good knowledge of two foreign languages is required. All candidates undergo Military Freefall parachute training. Training in other methods of insertion are also carriad out. At the end of training, the Scout badge will be awarded. An operator now has a year on probation, the so-called "stress test", during which he must prove his skills and his capability as an operator. As long as he passes this test and continues to maintain physical standards, he can remain in the regiment. Organisation The Regiment has the following structure: *Regimentsstab 500 *Spezialeinsatzkräfte A **Fernspähkompanie 501 **Fernspähkompanie 502 **Fernspähkompanie 503 **Fernspähkompanie 504 *Spezialeinsatzkräfte B **Fernspähkompanie 505 **Fernspähkompanie 506 **Fernspähkompanie 508 **Fernspählehrkompanie *Unterstützungskräfte **Stab u.Stabskompanie **Fernemeldekompanie **Unterstützungskompanie **Sanitätskompanie Each of the seven Long Range Scout Companies has five specialized platoons, each with a unique specialty and ability that can be adapted to both the terrain and situation, depending on type action(s) required: *Command Platoon *1st Platoon: Vehicle/Desert *2nd Platoon: Airborne (HAHO) *3rd Platoon: Amphibious/Jungle *4th Platoon: Mountain/Artic *5th Platoon: Reconnaissance and sniper/counter-sniper There are four scout squads in every platoon. Each of these squads consists of about four equally skilled members that have been hand-picked from the Reichswehr into the platoon that best suits their abilities. Each squad member is specially trained as a weapons expert, medic, combat engineer or communications expert, respectively. Additionally, some groups may contain other specialists, such as a heavy weapons or language expert. The Long Range Scout Demonstration Company is normally staffed with veteran members, taking on various supporting roles. Tasks The regiment has the primary war role of operating behind enemy lines in order to carry out sabotage operations against the enemys infrastructure, technological assets, financial and military targets such as nuclear weapons and monetary reserves. Uniform Members of the Regiment wear the standard uniforms of the Reichsheer, however it has the distinction of being the only unit that is permitted to wear a beret. The beret is the traditional airborne force maroon colour, with a beret badge featuring a diving eagle on a oak leaf wreath with a set of lightning bolts in its claws, diving out of the sky, in front of a pair of crossed lances. Links *Neue Deutsche Reich *Streitkräftebasis Category:Freistaat Preussen Category:Military of Prussia